


It's Always Someones Elses Fault

by ilikebananas



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikebananas/pseuds/ilikebananas
Summary: Søren follows Jesper into his room after TSM lost against Clutch Gaming. The situation escalate quickly.





	It's Always Someones Elses Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a mess and started writing this after tsm lost but then never finished it and now I finished it but the tsm legends episode fucked my 'story' a bit. But thats not a problem since there is no story in this at all. Leave feedback or whatever. Maybe don't read this at all. And kids, protection is important.

"Look at me while I talk to you!" Søren followed Jesper up the stairs after they got home. Jesper didn't turned around or made any attempt to stop his movements so Søren shouted, "Stop ignoring me!"

He still got no answer so he tried again, "You can't just walk away after you inted that hard!"

The taller dane went to his room and wanted to shut the door in his midlaner's face, "You're not going anywhere!"

"Shut up," Søren finally got a not so satisfing answer as he pushed himself against the door to keep it open.

After Jesper let go of the door, Søren went into the room and closed it behind them, "I won't, you can't ran away. We need to discuss the games."  
"I already told you: I'm sorry. You really think now I want to listen to you telling me that I'm so bad? Just shut up." 

The tension in the room got high, they stared at each other angrily. You could cut the atmosphere with a knife.

"It's not my fault that we lost, it's your fault."

Søren shrieked as Jesper slapped him across the face. "Right, you're never doing anything wrong, my bad. Of course the others are always the problem."

"You... you just slapped me?!"

Jesper did it again, "I should have done this earlier. You need to know where your place is. I know when I play bad but you can't blame anybody else for your mistakes."

"Never touch me again. The only mistake I made was getting you on my team, I would say," Søren said through gritted teeth.

"Really? You never thought you're the problem?" the taller man pushed Søren hard against the wall, keeping him there with pressing his whole body tight against him.

"Let me go," Søren tried freeing himself unsuccessfully.

"Are you already out of insults? I'm not done yet," Jesper grinned.

"Just let me go."

Slowly Jesper could feel why Søren wanted so desperatly to get away, "You're hard." It is not a question, it's a statement and Jesper's grin got even wider, "You're getting hard by being slapped in the face like the bitch you are and by getting telled how bad you actually are? That's disgusting."

Søren squirmed and tried to look away but Jesper cupped his jaw and forced him to look at him before he kissed him hard. Søren's head collided with the wall behind him, pain spreading from there but he kissed back eagerly. His hand found their way onto Jesper's shoulders, clinging there as he want to leave bruises.  
Another jolt of pain shot through Søren's body as sharp teeth sunk into his lower lip drawing a low moan and some blood which Jesper licked away. He pulled away only enough to took off Søren's glasses almost gently and he placed them on the cupboard next to them before he kissed him again, openmouthed and aggressive.

Søren hadn't expected the taller man to kiss with such a fervor and he coudn't stop himself so he moaned into the kiss. Jesper's hands found their way under Søren's shirt and his fingers digged into the skin there sending shivers down his spine.

Jesper moved to suck hickeys along the shorter man's neck, the low breathy noises which escaped Søren only motivated him to suck with even more force.  
Hands pulled on blonde hair, hurting. Both of them couldn't stop their groans.

"You want to suck my dick?" The taller dane asked while looking the other one straight into the eyes.

"Yes," the answer came at an instant.

Jesper cupped Søren's face with his hands and ran his thumb over his lips which parted for him immediatly, "You're such a slut. but you love it, don't you?"

Søren blushed, licked his lips and nodded.

"Get on your knees then," Søren felt himself being shoved down to the ground. He got steady on his knees and tried to focus on his task.

Thanks to the gamerlifestyle, Jesper was only wearing sweatpants and Søren was really glad about it 'cause he wasn't sure if he could have unbuckle a belt with how shaky his fingers were. So he just pulled Jesper's sweatpants and boxershorts down together in one fluid motion. He breathed hot air against the half hard dick infront of him and looked up to Jesper who stared at him challengly.

Søren's hand found a place at Jesper's hips an he started licking the shaft up and down to get it fully hard and was successfull in a short time. A strange pride filled his chest because he could hear obsence louds coming out of Jesper's mouth and he tried his best to get more sounds like this out of the taller man.

He took the tip of his cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue over it then he sucked at it.

A hand laid at Søren's head, not demanding yet. Jesper just ruffled his hair as Søren took more of the length into his mouth and groaned.

"See, it's much more fun when you use your sweet mouth for something better that talking shit."

Søren felt his own cock twitching in his too damn tight underwear but he knew it's not the right time to touch himself, instead he moaned around Jesper's dick.

Suddenly Jesper trusted deep into his mouth and Søren chocked on his cock, Søren wanted to pull away but the hand in his hair kept him in place, "You're so cute like this."

Tears dripped down his cheeks, he closed his eyes and tried to get air through his nose.

When he didn't felt like dying anymore, he swallowed around Jesper, wanted him even deeper in his mouth. Jesper immediatly gave him what he wanted and thrusted deep in the tight heat of Søren's throat.

Søren's fingernails scratched Jesper's sides as he tried to hold himself up while more tears started dripping down his cheeks. Jesper's loud groans and Søren's muffled moans filled the air.

His jaw already hurted a bit but he still tried his best so suck and swallow Jesper's cock while he kept fucking his face.

"That's enough," Jesper dragged his hair painfully to stop Søren and then pulled out, Søren whined at the sudden loss of something in his mouth that kept him busy. Spit and maybe some precome was dripping down on Søren's chin, his eyes still glassy, tears glittering on his cheeks. 

He intended to whipe atleast over his lips but before he could do anything his throughs got interrupted.

"Get up," the demanding voice send shivers through Søren's whole body and he wasn't sure if he could stand up without breaking down again because his legs were so shaky.  
But he still got up, legs trembling and arms clinged on Jesper's shoulders. Jesper's arms were around his waist holding him and he pressed kisses along Søren's jaw, bit in a sweet spot right under Søren's ear and sucked there another bruise.

Jesper licked over his ear and whispered, "Get your clothes off and on the bed, on all fours." 

Søren did what he was told to and Jesper watched him then he followed him, kneeling between Søren's legs on the bed.

"You look like a whore."

"Don't call me that," Søren answered angrily but he blushed and his cock twitched in arousal.

"What, you think you deserve anything better?" Slap. Jesper had just slapped his ass and Søren squirmed, "You... you did it again?! What the fuck is..."

He interrupted himself 'cause a low moan escaped his lips and muttered "Fuck" under his breath as Jesper slapped him again and again. It felt way too good, he needed more.

Søren was sure his ass was already turning red and his dick was so hard it almost hurted but he couldn't touched himself, he needed all his energy to hold his body up.

"Got nothing more to say, Bjergsen, best midlaner in the west?" He knew Jesper only did this to provokate him and it worked.

"You think your boyfriend will appreciate this after you left him alone in europe?" Søren snarled and gained an expecially hard spank which caused him to cry out.

"You think your boyfriend will appreciate this after you kicked him out of your team?"

Søren tried to come up with a good answer but it seemed like his brain had stopped working so he groaned in annoyance and then again out of pleasure.  
"I will show you how much I actually love you, you are so admirable, Bjergsen," Søren didn't saw Jesper but he could feel the smug grin on the others face who stopped spanking him and instead touched his sore ass softly.

He felt the big hands spreading his cheeks, out of sudden there was something hot and wet on his entrance. Jesper licked over his hole.

The sensation was too much and Søren's head felt into the sheets which muffled his curses and moans as Jesper sucked on his rim, he pushed his hips backwards.  
His arms trembled, the other dane scratched his teeth playfully over the sensitive skin, draining more mewls. Pain and pleasure washed over Søren while Jesper bit his rim gently then he finally pushed his tongue into Søren's tight heat.

His tongue thrusted further into him and Søren cried out, "Fuck, don't stop."

The taller man responded in pushing his tongue even deeper, his hands tried to spread Søren's ass cheeks even further apart.  
Søren was a moaning mess, the feeling of Jesper eating him out felt so amazing and as one hand wrapped around his cock, Søren's thoughts were filled with one thing, he needed to come right now.

Presure was rising in his lower gut.

"I'm so close," He practially whined, the hand on his cock fastened the pace and he felt like the tongue in his ass reached him deeper than before.  
He didn't needed much more time and went over the edge with a embrassing high pitched moan, his vision went blank for a moment while he crashed down on the sheets.  
Jesper stroked him through his orgasm and got up, he pressed his body against Søren's back.

Søren grinded backwards as he felt Jesper's hard cock poking into his back and muttered, "Fuck me."

A hand wrapped around his soft dick, Søren slapped the hand away, it was too much, it even hurted a bit.

"You think you can take it right now? It really don't look like that, take your time," Jesper whispered into Søren's ear and placed kisses all over Søren's neck.  
"I need it, please," the shorter man whimpered and pushed his body back.

Jesper bit hard into his shoulder making sure to leave a mark as he snarled, "Slut."

Søren's head turned red, he was already getting turned on again and a breathy moan came across his lips.

The sudden loss of skincontact left Søren shruddering and whimpering as Jesper let go of him and he heard him searching for something. Then finally Jesper was back behind him, one lubeslick finger circled around Søren's entrance before he pushed it inside and started stroking his inner walls.

Søren groaned, he tried to get more, chasing the finger inside him.

Jesper wasn't bothered to go faster, his other hand grabbed Søren's hair and pulled onto it, his mouth left even more marks on Søren's already bruised neck.  
"Please, I need..." He pleaded after what felt like an eternity and was shut down by Jesper pressing another finger inside of him.

Jesper scissored his fingers in and out of Søren who shruddered, the stretch hurted but in a extremly pleasurable way and Jesper continued to open the other man up, motivated by the loud noises he made.

Søren felt the hand in his hair pulling more, his neck got overstretched but Jesper hold him in this hurtful position and added a third finger spreading him wider. He curled his fingers just the right way, Søren screamed out and bucked his hips against the fingers. He wanted more.

He could hear Jesper snoring, "You should see yourself. You need it so bad, don't you?"

"I... please... just... fuck... me," Søren begged but each word got interrupted with a moan.

Jesper's fingers hit his prostate again, "So eager for me, pretty boy. But you need to wait a little longer."

Søren wasn't satisfied, tears of frustration started dwelling in his eyes. Atleast Jesper let go of his hair and Søren could relax his neck.

But as soon as he felt a little better Jesper worked his fingers deeper but he didn't touched his prostate again and Søren was sure he did that on purpose. He cried out.  
It was too much but still not enough.

"Jesper, stop teasing and fuck me now", Søren tried again, his voice unsteady and hoarse.

The taller dane pressed his fingers against his prostate and got a broken whine out of him. He nearly penetrated Søren with his hand and Søren couldn't stand it anymore, he grabbed Jesper's wrist to stop his movements, "Please stop."

The loss of Jesper's fingers left Søren whining, he turned around and snatched the lube out of the taller man's hand. He poured some lube onto his fingers and slicked Jesper's cock up.

Jesper laid down on his back and dragged Søren over him, "Since you want it so bad, you should do some work."

Søren didn't answered, more words were unnecessary in his opinion. He positioned himself and lined up his entrance with Jesper's dick, then he slowly lowered his body down and moaned loudly. He needed to stop halfway through to catch his breath but then he took the final inch, his eyes never leaving Jesper's face who watched him heated and groaned in arousal.

As soon as Søren was fully seated he started bobbing up and down, fucking himself with Jesper's cock. Jesper's hands laid loosely on Søren's hips and Søren wished he would use them to guide him hard. But nothing like that happened right now, Jesper only thrust his hips slowly up and Søren tried to find the right angle by himself and cried out as he found it.

He moved faster but his legs started to burn painfully and he could barely hold his body up, it was not enough.  
Jesper noticed Søren's frustration and turned them around, now he was over Søren's body. He bit into Søren's already abused lips and drawn again some blood.  
He laid Søren's legs over his shoulders and slammed back into Søren who groaned, this was exactly what he wanted. He pushed his ass back each time Jesper was thrusting into him to match his movements and get him to reach him even deeper.

They found a fast, hard pace and both of them were panting loud. 

The taller dane changed the angle a bit and now he was prodding against Søren's prostate with each thrust. They both got fast closer to their climax.

Søren screamed loud as his orgasm hit him and he came over Jesper's and his own chest. He breathed heavily and clenched down hard.

Jesper was close too and he tried to pull out of Søren but heels digged into his back and fingernails scratched his skin open to keep him inside of Søren.

"Don't dare to pull out. I want you to fill me up. I need this, please," Søren purred, at this point he really didn't care anymore how slutty he sounds, he wanted to feel Jesper coming inside of him.  
The words and Søren clenching around him as he thrusted back inside of him were enough to push Jesper over the edge. He bit into Søren's shoulder to muffle his moans and he spilled his semen deep inside of Søren, filling him up just the way he wanted to. Søren still clenched again and again around Jesper's cock like he wanted to milk everything out of it. 

Jesper pulled his softening cock out of Søren and watched his cum leaking out of his ass. It was a filthy sight.

After a few moments Jesper got up and Søren whined low, "Were are you going?"

"You're afraid I could leave you like this? Don't worry, I just want to clean you up," He apperantly found what he was looking for on the ground and returned back to the bed. Søren sunk relieved back into the sheets as he started to whipe off the cum and sweat with a soft fabric, after he finished he pulled the blanket over Søren and him and even placed a quick kiss onto his lips, while he dropped the fabric to the ground. 

If Søren had his eyes open he maybe would have noticed that the soft fabric were actually a black and white jersey, the name 'Bjergsen' on the back. But he didn't and so he just wrapped his arms around Jesper and quickly drifted into sleep. 

 

His ruined jersey would make a good start for a lovely new day.


End file.
